Episode 3823 (20th August 2004)
Plot Val is in tears and Rodney and Jack are lost for words when they find Diane sitting in the hotel lounge. She makes them swear they won't tell anyone about her cancer. She tells them that she has to have more tests and she wants to know whether it has spread or not before she lets people know about it. When Diane tells them that she wants to go home Jack goes after her and is upset when she tells him that she wants to go home with Val. Annoyed that Diane is shutting him out Jack snaps at Marlon when goes to find him and Victoria. Back in the village, Jack goes to The Woolpack to see Diane and is all smiles when he walks in. Diane takes him into the back and has a go at him because she thinks that his over the top cheeriness will make people think something is wrong. Jack tells Diane that if she won't level with him about her illness he doesn't know how to behave. He asks her whether she wants to call the wedding off because he thinks that if he lets her secret slip she'll call the wedding off anyway. Elsewhere, Nicola refuses to leave Simon alone and follows him to the quayside where he begins fishing. Nicola insults Simon by telling him he's a fish obsessive. Having had enough Simon hands Nicola his fishing rod and walks away. As he leaves Nicola is dragged towards the water's edge as a large fish takes Simon's bait. Nicola panics and calls for Simon. Simon tells her to drop the rod but Nicola is determined to land the fish. Simon jokes that if the fish weighs more than 12lb he’ll ask her to marry him. Nicola tells Simon that if the fish weighs more than 13lbs she’ll say yes to his proposal. When they land the mighty cod they place it on the scales and it come in at 12 and a half pounds. Nicola throws another tiddler onto the scales to tip the balance over 13lbs. Even Lesley, Simon's mother, seems happy that the couple are reunited. Simon's sister, meanwhile, has other fish to fry and having tracked down Marlon makes a big impression on him, so much so that Marlon takes the plunge and plants a kiss on Bonnie's lips as he leaves. In the village, Donna and Danny are both miserable after splitting up. Bob sees a way to reunite them when Viv is called up for jury service. When Danny comes into the pub Bob forces Donna to apologise to Danny. He suggests to Donna that to make amends she could take Danny on a little trip. Slow on the uptake Donna doesn’t take the hint, so Bob has to spell it out for her and tells her she could take Danny to Rome. Cast Regular cast *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies Guest cast *Receptionist - Katie Hollinshead *Bonnie Meredith - Viktoria Kay Locations *Scarborough - Hotel (upstairs hallway, dining room, downstairs hallway), Simon Meredith's boat, quayside, car park, fishmongers *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and backroom *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room Notes *Last appearance of Lesley Meredith until 9th December 2004. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,092,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes